I'm Bleeding Out For You
by klmj01
Summary: Zombiestuck! Sburb does not exist. Human and troll mixed society. This will included hopefully many chapters, as well as pairings. Cronkri, DaveKat, EriSol, John/Vriska, DirkJake, Jane/Roxy, Rosemary, GamTav Implied Latula/Mintuna, Caliginous!Terezi/Gamzee, and Equius/Aradia.
1. Bang

"Cronus," Kankri starts, you know what he's going to say. You both also know that you lie to the both of you. He's kneeling in front of you, as you're slouched up against a brick wall.

The area around you is deserted, so it's quiet. The sky is a bright orange, due to the sun set, and there's a cool breeze which feels nice against you burning skin. This would look like one of the days you and Kankri would come home from a date that either turned out perfect or into a disaster, which you both would laugh at later. It was like that one evening in which he had confessed his red feeling for you, ones that you had for him as well, and shared your first kiss.

"Hey, it's going to be alright, Chief, you don't need to worry," you begin your lie. "I'm fine." He looks at you, scarlet eyes clearly able to see the truth. It's kind of hard to say you're fine when you've been bitten by a zombie – as well as dying in front of your matesprit who will end up having to kill you soon, so you don't become one of _them_.

"Cronus," he says again, and you can hear the grief in his voice. It's literally a stab to the chest, worse than what you're already feeling. His eyes are glassy, and he's shivering – probably from the cold. His black, tinted red hair sticks to his face which is covered in dirt and some smears of multicolored blood. His no longer bright red sweater is torn in some places, and also covered in blood, thankfully not much of his own. Even with a disastrous appearance – you must look even more disastrous – he still looks beautiful in your eyes.

"You shouldn't lie to my face," his voice is shaky, no longer holding the bright confidence he once held.

"Sorry…" is all you can say. You grab his hand, and give it a squeeze. "I'm sorry." He instantly crumbles and falls against you, one hand gripping on to your tattered shirt and the other holding on to your hand tightly. All you can do is hold him tight, and hope he manages to pull himself together so he'll be able to kill you.

It takes a few minutes; your skin is even more on fire as the virus starts to devour you, when Kankri manages to pull himself together. You know that if he doesn't end you soon, you'll become one of them and he could be bitten or killed, or some other zombies could show up and he'd be surrounded and essentially doomed. You shouldn't be thinking that though, this is Kankri. You've seen him at his best and at his worst, and he sure as hell can be more deadly than Gamzee if he tries.

Rufioh doesn't need to worry about Tavros's safety at all with Gamzee there to protect him. There were thirty-two of you all at one point, twelve trolls and eight humans, all together kicking some zombie ass. It wasn't until you all ran into a frighteningly enormous group of zombies that you all ended up separated. You, Kankri, and Aranea were together, until Aranea was caught off guard and became zombie chow – she's wasn't going to become the undead from the way she was brutally attacked. You believe that Nepeta went crazy and took out a quarter of the zombies that had attacked when several of the undead got Equius, and she's most likely alive since Equius would have wanted her to stay alive. Jane, unfortunately, was also one of the few you witnessed be taken down by the undead. Latula and Mituna were also taken down, at least they died together and had put up a fight. You saw Eridan and Sollux kicking some major zombie ass, and flee the scene with Nepeta, Aradia, Jade, and Roxy – who had tears in her eyes from having lost Jane. Feferi made it out, you think, with Jake, Dirk, and Horuss. Rose, Kanaya, Terezi and Porrim got out together. John, Rufioh, and Meenah were with each other, Muelin, Kurloz, Damara got out together, and Gamzee and Tavros were together. Vriska got out alone, but no one needed to worry, she was strong enough to make it alive – you're pretty sure John is worried either way. Dave and Karkat, like Vriska, were separated on their own.

No one is going to look for each other though, you all agreed that if you were separated you'd head to abandoned hospital that was just out of the city and a hill. Yes, as bad as it sounds, you are all head to an abandoned hospital. An. Abandoned. Hospital. You and many others disagreed with that idea, but that hospital could be used as a perfect base. Even though it sounded as though you all would have been trapped in a horror movie, one in which everybody dies.

Well, on the bright side, you won't have to deal with a crummy hospital now. On the downside, Kankri has to go there _alone_.

Kankri pulls away, cheeks now stained with transparent red tears, which you whip away with your free hand.

"Promise me that you'll make to the hospital, and that I won't see you again until you've lived you're full life, Kan?" You request, as cheesy as it sounds.

"Cronus, you know that I can't promise something like that." He voice is now hoarse and quiet, as he looks to the ground. You lift his chin up, so you can meet his eyes.

"I know, but can you try?"

"Yes." You know he'll try, even if he's fails, he would have tried. He would have tried for you and for the others. You only hope, that unlike you, he'll be successful, like he normally is when he tries.

"Good." You pull him into the kiss, the last that you both shall ever share.

He doesn't pull away and neither do you, so the kiss is long, but eventually the pain in your chest begins to grow and you let him go. He stands back up, lifts up the gun he obtained a while back., and presses it against your forehead.

"I love you, darling." He says, tears reforming in his eyes. You want to hold him again and make him stop crying, but you can't.

"I love you too, doll."

_Bang_


	2. What Joy

You are now Dirk Strider, and you had killed Horuss. The virus was not going to let anyone escape, and at this rate no one would make it to the Hospital. Feferi was lucky, when the enormous group of zombies attacked, though she lost her leg from the knee down. You and Horuss managed to make her a new, working robotic leg, so the virus didn't have a chance to affect the rest of her, but you all still had to keep a close eye on her. She looks fine, so none of you have to worry.

Horuss had been bitten during that attack that cost Feferi her leg, but no one knew he was, not even he did. It wasn't until it was too late that you all realized he was infected; you had to take him out, any of the old Horuss was dead and there was no saving him. It made you sick having to clean your blade from having his black blood on it.

The thing about the virus that no matter what blood color you have, blue, red, green, it turns black and looks like tar. Their eyes aren't all white like it would be expected, instead they're all black which is even more freaky. Black lines are scattered all over their body, like the virus just wants to show off how infected they are. For trolls, their grey skin pales and for humans their skin turns to a sickly green.

Now it was only you, Jake, and Feferi in a group. Hopefully you'll find Dave or Roxy and the others. If there's one thing you know, however, is that Dave is most likely looking for Karkat, who you didn't see escape or die. You saw Roxy leave with the younger Ampora, and with the look she had on her face, you know Jane is gone. At least most of you got out.

You're all headed down a street with abandoned or blocked up houses one each side, and lots of trees. You had all been chance down practically half way across the damn city, and are now headed in a direction you know where lots of zombies are. You plan to take a turn somewhere ahead though, to avoid them.

These zombies, you found, are blind and can't feel, but they rely on sound and will head in the direction in which the noise is coming from. You alone could probably make it past the zombies quietly, maybe Jake as well, but Feferi's robotic leg may cause some ruckus if it was to malfunction, and you can't risk that. The zombie's tend to be slow moving too, until they are certain that living prey is ahead of them, and then they become faster and stronger. Also, you can't be near them, being as quiet as possible wouldn't protect you since they can hear your heartbeat, so distance is necessary.

Feferi walks ahead of you and Jake, probably because she expects you two to make up. Before you all were separated you and Jake got into a fight over a minor subject, and haven't really gotten to talking and making amends. You both said some things that didn't really relate to the topic and had hit some tender spots.

You begin to slow down so there's a little more distance between you and Feferi, Jake slows down too. He knows you both have to talk as well. There's a long awkward silence, neither of you are sure how to go about this. Obviously, apologizing is the first step and it's just a matter of who says it first. You aren't going to be the one to let some silly fight get between you two.

"I'm sorry." You start, but he interjects.

"I know, I'm sorry too. I did say some rude things that I shouldn't have said. I guess I was just stressed and I didn't handle things well."

You nod, understanding, "I get it. We all are stressed, and that attack didn't help either. We shouldn't let our emotions get in the way of surviving. Instead of fighting over things we should focus on dealing with the real problem ahead of us."

"Naturally, again I'm sorry."

"Same."

It's quiet for a while, before Jake speaks once more. "… You're worried about Dave, aren't you?"

"Yes," you don't deny it. You know you don't need to be worried, he can take care of himself just fine, but that doesn't help tame the fear that thrives. "He's most likely going to try to find Karkat, or at least find some others as he heads to the hospital as planned. But, you know how we Strider's get when the people we care about are in danger."

"Hmm." He nods, "you aren't going to do anything that could get yourself killed are you?"

"No promises."

"Dirk," he glares, "you better not. I don't think I'd be able to focus on anything if you got yourself killed."

"I think I'll be just fine, Jake, and if we need to worry about anyone its Roxy. With...Jane gone, she's probably drinking even more – if she finds any alcohol – making her vulnerable but dangerous at the same time."

"Yeah, but she's with are larger group, and a Captor is with them. I do recall he managed to use his psionic to take out plenty of the zombies."

"They've also got Nepeta."

"…Yeah, they'll be alright."

You both start nearing closer to Feferi who has stopped at a corner, you both find out why once you reach her. "Well, so much for avoiding conflict." Jake says quietly. Neither of you had expected this many zombies to be down this road, or any at all, but it seems you are surrounded by them.

What joy.

You all begin to walk away, slowly and quietly as possible. Until you hear a disgusting groaning noise from behind. Simultaneously, you all look behind and find a zombie, staring right at you. It must been behind a shrub because you did not see it before, and now you were pretty much screwed. Its head tilts one way then back again, and you know it can hear your hearts beating as it just stares your way. It only takes seconds before it screeches and is racing towards you. Jake has a bullet in its head in seconds, seeing as the screech has alerted the other zombies there's no point in trying to be quiet.

Feferi has got her trident in one already, as you've already decapitated some. All the zombies down this road are moving towards you, you think you can take the all. Jake is taking out as many as he can, and while he reloads you and Feferi got his back. Feferi is even using her robotic leg to take some out, smart girl. You flash step your way through them, impaling their heads with your katana.

You're all exhausted and even messier than before by the time you're done. You're pretty sure you're going to have to stop someone and grab a few new clothes quickly.

"Well, that got rid of the last of my ammo." Jake said, letting his arms droop to his sides. Yeah, you're definitely going to need to stop somewhere to get supplies, and to stay for the night. The street lights are on already, and there's only faint orange and pink in the sky to the west.

"What are the odds that one of the houses have the supplies we need and aren't occupied by the dead or living?" Feferi asked, looking at the houses that seemed empty.

"Pretty good odds by the looks of it," Jake replied, "hopefully we won't have to deal with either."

When the break out of the virus occurred, people went crazy, turned on each other and basically lost any humanity they had. People would toss others to the undead to buy themselves time, which never lasted long. The undead are easier to deal with than living.

You go to a blue house that isn't blocked up so there shouldn't be any living people in it, but doesn't seem to occupy any of the undead either. Once you're inside you scout it out, checking any possible place where a anyone could hide and finding it to be clear. Feferi locks the doors and blocks out any entrances that unwanted visitors could use to get in. Jake goes through the cupboards and cabinets, finding anything that could help. He manages to find a mini first aid kit (you already have a large first aid kit, but the more the better) loads of food, clothes, and, lucky for him, several guns with plenty of ammo.

You grab some blankets and pillows from a closet and put them in the living room where you'll all sleep for the night. You aren't going to sleep in separate rooms, too risky and it wouldn't be much help is something bad was to happen. You all eat some soup and buns before you go to bed. You try to convince them to let you be on guard, just in case, but they won't let you, probably because you had to kill a friend – you're fine now though – and instead Jake is on guard. Feferi will be on guard next, and lastly you.

You all plan to get some sleep tonight.

**Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Or if it's too short. Each chapter should be a different perspective by the way. Also, sorry if some characters seem to be out of character, this is my first time writing most of these characters. I'm definitely not familiar with Jake or Dirk, or any of the alpha characters really. I'm not sure about Feferi either. **

**Any hope you enjoyed chp. 2!**

**~klmj01**


	3. Break Down

As if you'll get sleep tonight. Normally you are very lucky, but no not this time. You, Vriska Serket, are currently running for your life, _in the wrong direction_.

If that pesky human you ran into had stayed quiet, you wouldn't be in this mess. They just had to get a group of zombie's attention and now you are on the run. The human you ran into is long dead; the sucker couldn't run fast enough. Now here you are, and you need to find a way to lose them and turn around so you can get back on track.

The fight earlier with the large pack of zombies took a small toll on you. You now have a sprained ankle, you hate the bastardly undead. You should be heading to the abandoned hospital by now but it's going to take longer than you hoped, you're sprained ankle slowing you down as well as the zombies. So much for aiming to get there first.

Honestly, though, you be perfectly fine if you didn't get there first, just as long as you made it alive. Hopefully John made it. He got stuck with Meenah and Rufioh – you're not sure how you feel about that. But, just as long as he's alive you think you can deal with it.

You need to get to somewhere higher, so you can take them out. There are plenty of buildings, but they'll follow you into them and there could already be zombies inside. These fuckers will not get off your tail, and you are exhausted from previous fights. The only way you can get them off your back is to kill them, but trying to now will only get you killed.

There's a telephone tower ahead of you, the perfect place to take them out and last you checked they couldn't climb. You run faster, as the noises from behind are still loud and will most likely attract more zombies – wouldn't that just be bad luck. Once you've reached it, you climb until you deem that you are at a perfect height off the ground. The metal bars are chilled due to the evening air, which means you should make this quick so you can find a place to stay for the night. You pull around your high-tech assault rifle (xm8), aim and fire away.

It's only several minutes later that you've shot down all zombies in sight. You make your way down and land perfectly on the ground. You're quite proud about taking out all the zombies, and being able to survive in general. Not many survived the large group of zombies that had separated you all. Most of you had made it out in groups – most. Dave made it out alone, like you. You remember seeing Horuss get bit, but the sucker hardly even noticed; he was with Dirk who most likely took him out when he started to change. When you are bitten it can take about five minutes to five hours for the virus to take effect. Anyhow, you assume most made it out okay. Although, you don't know what happened to Karkat, he could be dead or alive for all you now. Kanaya, Rose, Porrim, and Terezi got out together fine, you think.

You take only a few steps before, you hear groaning from behind. Of course, you just had to miss one. It's fine though, since you'll be able to it out quickly and head to the hospital.

Spinning on your heel, you turn to face the undead freak that has the pleasure to be killed by you. Only, you freeze, and your breathing halts, as your eyes fall onto the zombie before you. Terezi stands hunched over a few feet away, eyes black, black lines all over her now pale, decaying skin. She stares at you unseeing, listening to your heartbeat. All you can think is, _shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._ Porrim, Kanaya, Rose and her must have been attacked, brutally, if she is one of the undead now. Hell, they're all probably dead as well now. How many more people are going to die? That's a stupid question, everyone will, eventually. You know that.

Terezi takes at step forward.

And then she's on the ground with a bullet through her head.

You refuse to let _it _get any closer to you. It's not Terezi anymore, just another zombie with her face.

You turn around and continue walking, not glancing back at someone who was once your sister.

Your walk had turn into a run, despite the sprained ankle that hurts like a bitch. You kill any zombie that is in sight, and make it fairly close to a place where you can stay for the night. It's dangerous around this time, because the undead have the advantage, you being blind whereas they've got other senses to find you with.

The sun is long gone and street lights are your only friend at this point. Unfortunately, lights attract living people which also attract the undead. No one likes the night, because you can hear the faint screams of people being torn apart and ripped open. You can hear someone screaming in agony right now, luckily they aren't near you and will attract zombies towards them rather than you.

Number one thing you must keep in mind is when you take shelter is to turn off any lights that may be on, because it'll attract the living. The living has become even more difficult to handle than the undead, you know from experience.

There's a warehouse a few blocks ahead, dangerous but it's the best option you have right now. You go through the front door and find yourself in the lobby, rifle at hand in case any zombies inside show their selves. It's quiet, too quiet – _perfect_. If there's noise, well, then you aren't really alone.

After checking both girl and boy washrooms, you go up the stairs in between the washrooms, and check out the three rooms there; a control room, a storage room, and a staff room. The staff room has a vending machine that has already been broken into, a coffee machine with _fresh_ coffee made, and a fridge that has been looted as well. You start to get the feeling that there's someone else here who is alive, and considering how hot the coffee is, it was made a few minutes ago.

You head back down the stairs and go down the hallway on you left, and then turn right into the back area, which is filled with crates and boxes. You carry on with scouting this area.

You make your way through the maze of crates and boxes and stop once you turn a corner and find bodies of the undead – which are dead now – piled up. You can now properly assume this place is fairly clear with zombies, but occupied with the living, so you continue.

After a few minutes of going around the back area, you make your way back to the lobby, the entrances there aren't blocked up, so you think you should do the occupants of this ware house a favor of blocking it.

Of course, as you near a corner of made up of crates, you hear some shuffling. You position your rifle, ready to take out any threat ahead. Once you reach the corner, you whip around it, weapon pointed right at their chest, finger ready to pull the trigger. Though once you get good look at them, you move your finger off the trigger as you say, "John?"

"Vriska?" The blue-eye boy with the overbite says.

You're glad he's okay, but something urges you to punch him in the face… and that's exactly what you end up doing.

His hand flies over to his nose, and a pained expression forms. "Ow! Vriska, what the fuck," He stops short.

You don't realize you're shaking as you go to say, "You-you," you don't know what you were going to say, but you don't finish it. Because now you've broken out into a sob. Next you find that John's holding you close, and you continue. It's so unlike you, but you can't stop. What has little boy blue done to you?

Once you've pulled yourself together and John let's go of you, you head back with him to a large room on the second level of the back area, after you make him swear not to tell anyone of this breakdown – he understands, as always. You find that John, Meenah, Rufioh, had met up with Eridan, Sollux, Nepeta, Roxy, Jade, and Aradia, and had made the decision to stay here for the night. At least, you're with people you know now, rather than some idiotic human or stubborn troll that desperately wants to attract zombies.

Nepeta's asleep, with her head resting in Aradia's lap. You can understand why, Nepeta lost her Moirail and Aradia lost her matesprit – Equius went down with a fight protecting them both. Eridan and Sollux are taking to one another, glancing at you and John once you walk in and then proceeding with their conversation – gog, those two are so flushed for each other, it's almost sickening. Jade is consoling with Roxy, who is just staring at the floor, it's strange seeing her without any alcohol. Meenah and Rufioh are sitting next to them, not really doing much. Meenah's probably worried about Aranea, who escaped with Cronus and Kankri. She's been flushed for her since they were young, you know, and Aranea felt the same.

John sits down next to some computers that have been set up. Apparently the world hasn't gone completely to shit, because the News is still going. The news is now used as source of information for those who are living. It also lets you know what the hell the rest of the world is doing. You know for a fact the most countries have gone completely to shit, whereas others have actually built walls around them – no is allowed in or out. It's like everyone for them self, most of the time anyway.

You sit down next to him, and watch some broadcasts that have been just updated. It seems one of the countries that had done so well in blocking out the others is now infected. The number of zombies is increasing quickly. Scientist that are still alive are experimenting on zombies that they've caught, and are trying to find more ways to take them out and make a cure, or anything that can protect the rest of the living. So far, they've haven't found out much.

"Any ideas where the others are?" You asked John, who's attention has switched to you. The news is basically the same thing over and over again. People dying, more zombies, countries falling apart, scientist failing to find answers, etc.

He sighs and leans back on his arms, "I'm not really sure. We think that Dirk, Horuss, Jake, and Feferi might be on the east side of the city, if their still alive that is, though I'm pretty sure they are. Meenah thinks that Kanaya, Rose, Porrim, and Terezi should be somewhere north west, since she saw them flee that way. We might even run into them on the way to the Hospital. Rufioh saw Gamzee and Tavros head straight north; they may already be at the hospital with the speed they had. Karkat might be with Rose's group, but I don't remember seeing him escape – he should be all right though, or Dave will kill him. I think Dave was headed in a similar direction we were in. And we have no idea where Muelin, Kurloz, and Damara are.

"Do you have any ideas where ,"

"Terezi's dead." You blurt out. John looks at you with widened eyes, and you can feel a few extra eyes on you as well, having heard you. "I don't think their group made it well. If Terezi was turned, they must have been hit badly."

"There's still a chance that they could be alright." He doesn't ask how you know about Terezi, which is good. But it bothers you how he can still have that kind of weak hope, but that's just John for you.

After you tell them any information you have, like seeing Horuss get bitten – turns out Rufioh saw that to – and after you fix up you ankle, the lights turn off, and slowly, the group goes to sleep. Eridan fell asleep with his head rest on Sollux's shoulder, while he stayed on guard for half the night. Meenah called on being second to guard. You decided to let them guard, you need your sleep. Aradia fell asleep just before you, while the others, except Sollux, fell asleep before. She seemed extremely stress, though who wouldn't be during the apocalypse

You had to survive another day. And many more.

* * *

**I apologize for having taken to long, as well as any possible grammar mistakes in this chapter. Hope you enjoyed the disaster known as this fic. And, sorry for killing Terezi. **

**-klmj01**


	4. Then Prove It

When the sun rises, you groan. It's way too bright for your liking, and your shades can help you when they're broken. Your muscles are sore, but you'll be fine, you've dealt with worse. Besides,

You, Dave Strider, are currently on a roof with Rose and Kanaya. You ended up running into them in this building you currently stand on. They were completely out of breath, and in need of a place to stay had come to this building of which you were in for the same reason. They told you what had happened a few days before.

They four of them, Rose, Kanaya, Terezi, and Porrim, ran into a group of living – who had long lost their minds – and also encountered another group of zombies. The group of living accused them of bringing those zombies to them, and attempted to through them to the undead. However, all that did was cause more chaos. Terezi had gotten bit, and stayed behind to continue fighting the zombies and the other group of living that wanted them dead. Porrim made Rose and Kanaya leave, as she stayed behind to make sure that Rose and Kanaya weren't followed – as well as to kill Terezi when she turned. Whether she succeeded or not remains unknown given that they haven't heard from either of them since.

Rose is also awake, Kanaya's head resting in her lap as she sleeps. Kanaya no longer has a weapon, having come across a mutated zombie and ending up with a broken chainsaw. Apparently, there aren't only plain zombies, but mutated, giant ones too. Some people seem to react to the virus differently, resulting in becoming some giant, creepy, decaying zombie. They almost look like some kind of demon, with similar features of regular zombies – the black eyes, visible black veins, black blood, and sickly colored skin.

Mutated zombies are very much stronger than ordinary ones, and faster, and can actually feel things, rather than having semi-dead nerves. They can't see, like normal zombies, but their hearing it even stronger. They also have long claws, and extremely sharp teeth. There are two of them so far, you came across two of them and took one out before you had to flee. Kanaya and Rose couldn't take out the one they came across before they went to this building – it could be the same mutated zombie you failed to take out before.

In other words, you don't want to come across a mutated zombie.

You lean against the ledge, looking down. It's quiet, unlike last night, when screams could be heard. There aren't any zombies around, from what you can see, the road remains bare. When you look a block ahead, you can see an abandoned SUV that's in good shape, there might even be some weapons in it. When you leave you should take it – finders' keepers.

"Do you see any obstacles, Dave?" Rose asks, with her eyes are focused on Kanaya who seems to be stirring awake.

"Naw, no zombies or living in sight." Honestly, it sort of upsets you to see the streets so empty, the living no longer occupying them. It just brings the sad reality that you're losing. That soon, every living person will be dead or a zombie. "There's a SUV that's in good shape ahead, we could take."

"Hmm," she nods. There isn't much so say on the matter. Survival is survival. You gotta do whatever it takes. God, you're starting to lose your humanity as well, shit. This fucked up world is doing shit to your head. Hell, you might end up turning on your friends.

Nah, that won't happen. Karkat would kick your ass. He'd probably punch you for thinking so stupidly right now. God, you miss him. Wow, you're talking like his dead. He's not dead… or you didn't see him die. He could be, but you know Karkat won't go down that easily. He even said so himself that he wasn't going die easily, he still had to make sure you didn't get yourself killed. It's the same for you. You've both got each other's back.

Also, John would be so pissed if either of you died. And Dirk. And Jade. And Sollux. And Terezi. Yeah, you better not die.

"How's your wound?" Rose asks, as she looks at that bandage on your upper arm.

"It feels fine, thanks to Kanaya's nursing skills." The mutated zombie that got away had scratched your upper arm with it long, deadly claws. Rose has taken the liberty to keep an eye on you in case if you're infected. As far as any of you know, the only way to be infected is to be bitten. But this is a mutant zombie; they might have different ways of infecting others.

She nods, and a silence returns. You begin to pack up the supplies, and decide what of the supplies is unnecessary and can be discarded. You've packed up food, water, weapons – a few guns and swords – first aid kits, blankets, and clothes. Kanaya's awake by the time you've finished, and has managed to persuade you to let her look at your wound. It's not a swollen and blooded as before, yet she insists on changing the bandages and adding some more alcohol to it, so it doesn't get infected.

Once she's completed her nursing, Rose deems it's about time you all leave the building and start going towards the hospital.

You stay in front, as you all keep your attention in all directions. When you reach to SUV you saw earlier, you find that's it remains unlocked with the keys attached to the rear-view mirror inside, and it has a full tank of gas – what luck. You toss the supplies in the back, and hop right in. You sit in the driver seat, with Rose in the passenger seat and Kanaya in the back.

You don't drive fast, since you have no idea what could jump out in front of you, but you don't drive slow either.

It's been about an hour, having to avoid zombies, taking different roads, and trying to get around debris of fallen buildings – some people went as far as to blow up buildings. An hour of driving, and it's when you hear it. There is a lot of groaning and hissing, and gunshots, coming from an alleyway. You stop next to it, and see two trolls standing on a ledge of protruding cement of the building at the end of the alleyway. It just so happens that you know those two trolls, Gamzee and Tavros.

Gamzee looks pissed and Tavros looks exhausted, as the both continue two shoot the zombies that surround them. You hear a click of a gun from behind, Kanaya is armed and is stepping out of the vehicle. You grab you sword from beside you, just as rose grabs her shot gun, and you both follow.

It doesn't take long to take all of them out, but it doesn't change the fact that you're all stressed after. Gamzee jumps down from the block, and proceeds to help Tavros down, placing a light kiss on his forehead in the process. Gamzee was a mess, his face-paint had been messed up and he was covered in black blood, and some multicolored blood. His hair was even messier than usual, and his clothes were tattered. Basically, he looked no different than anyone else. Tavros wasn't as messy as he was, being as Gamzee wouldn't let anything near his matesprit.

You all get back into the SUV, after tossing the supplies they have in the back with the rest. Tavros sits next to Kanaya, and Gamzee sits the back.

Kanaya asks them about what happened to them the past few days, after you all had been separated. As is turns out they didn't run into much trouble, until they got cornered just must minutes ago. They had seen a mutated zombie as well, but were far enough away from it to sneak by without being noticed.

You take chance to ask Gamzee if he knows where Karkat could be. Despite, the past troubles that existed between you and Gamzee, you both do care about Karkat.

"He made it out," Is his reply, nothing more. But it's good enough for you. Just knowing Karkat made it out of that mess that separated all of you is good enough.

You end up going down a road that is a disaster area. There are corpses all over, destroyed vehicles, burnt down houses, and a few zombies here and there. Rose sighs, and reaches to turn on the radio. Normally there's a station that is constantly giving out information, but there's nothing but static. Seems they are either taking a break or are dead. Either way, no help. So instead, Rose connects her IPhone and plays some music quietly, keeping in mind that Tavros is trying to take a nap.

The song _Genesis _by _Grimes _plays. Normally, you would make a snarky remark to the music, but you say nothing. You listen to the music as it plays.

~.: :.~

You definitely weren't prepared for this.

Everything had been fine. Just moments ago you were driving safely to your destination. Everything was calm. Tavros got some sleep, having moved to the back seat with Gamzee, who was happy to cuddle with him as he slept. Rose and Kanaya chatted about their plans for when you reached the hospital, most likely about having a fence around the area and organizing shit.

Everything was fine.

Until a bus rammed right into you.

You're all okay, but the fact that there is a pretty large group of zombies attacking you puts that thought on a halt. You're out of the now damaged vehicle, armed and ready. As well as the people who were in the bus. Turns out someone on the bus turned into a zombie – idiot thought he'd be fine – and began killing the people on it, which caused them to go all over the place and ram into you. The zombie on the bus has been taken out, as well as the people of were bitten, leaving only five people that were on the bus left.

So ten people against about forty to fifty zombies, sure sounds "fun".

Scratch that, nine against forty to fifty zombies, someone just got bitten and torn to shreds.

You keep firing away, and decapitating them, and crushing their skulls, etcetera etcetera. But they just keep on coming. And once you hear a painfully loud screeching that sounds like a thousand people in pain, you know you're screwed. It seems you've caught a mutated zombie's attention, and you can even see running your way from behind.

Fuck.

"Dave!" Rose shouts and you spin around to find a zombie just inches from your face, and then your sword impales its head.

There's only seven of you now, your group if fine, there are only two people left who were on the bus.

God, you're exhausted. Your wound is even starting to hurt again. It shouldn't really matter because you're pretty much dead.

"_And here I thought Striders never went down easy." _Oh, is that Karkat's voice. Oh, you're remembering something, aren't you?

"_That was a slip up. I'm told the truth when I said Striders don't go down easy." _

"_Then prove it."_

You are so going to fucking prove it.


End file.
